


chosen of the moon

by computereality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Incest, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computereality/pseuds/computereality
Summary: i hope the night will last forever.





	chosen of the moon

the moon is loudly white tonight.  
and my brother's here, present.  
he belongs to the night. blue highlights feel natural in his hair, skin devouring the glow.  
in the night you can see his true self. the monster war created, sharingan glowing in the shadows, the most beautiful man, that god chose to be my brother.  
he kisses my inner thigh, wet lips and dark hair tickle my skin. he smiles as i budge because of contact.  
all the cool colors surrounding him, but the touch burns me like he’s made of fire.  
i hope the night will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write it in a way that you can interpret yourself if its madara talking about izuna or vice versa. hope that turned out alright uwu


End file.
